Naruto: ROAD TO NINJA!
by Skyswift Prime
Summary: Sooooooo...I'm back with another Naruto fic this time focusing on my favorite Naruto movie; ROAD TO NINJA! ENJOY! *P.S I added my own moments to it to make it even greater...or crappier. XD
Seems pretty normal, everyone is carrying out their duties but Naruto still has the pain rummaging in his heart of fighting Pain and all that drama, but he doesn't know his life is about to go the other way around!

 **MORNING BATTLES...WITH AKATSUKI?!:**

"I'll get the left!" Ariama shouted, unleashing her lunar phoenix wings.

"I'll take the top!" Naruto added.

"Okay we ready?" Shikamaru asked for the final time.

"Yep, uh-huh, you bet!" everyone replied.

"Okay, into battle stations everyone!" Shikamaru shouted.

The Akatsuki were already one step ahead of them and were already attacking the back.

Deidara was using so called "art is a blast" technique to blow out, literally, all the enemies.

"CRAP!" Rock Lee shouted as he flew with the rubble.

Naruto was lost in a daze, watching Ariama was toxic!

"Naruto lay off the eyes please and fight." Ariama said looking at him with an uneasy look.

"Oh right uh sorry." Naruto apologized.

After they had finished they bickered amongst each other.

"But we killed the Akatsuki how are they alive? And plus, they looked like and acted like they were barely trying." Ino thoughtfully inspected.

"Yeah, Deidara used that exploding technique only." Ariama said thoughtfully.

"Well that's a wrap for all I know!" Chow Gee squealed taking out a bag of chips and munching.

"Well see ya guys!" Ariama waved and smiled as she leaped off.

"Okay see ya! Wait I live next door to you." Naruto shouted but remembered she had moved out of Sakura's place after the fight with Pain.

"Hold up!" he called after her.

 **THE INNER FEELING:**

"I'm gonna go change be right back!" Ariama shouted, carefully placing a book on her nightstand then left.

Naruto curiously and suspiciously eyes the book then when the curiosity level hit he picked it up and skimmed the pages.

"Hmm, day a hundred a fourty-five; Naruto had been getting on Sakura's nerves for a while but he doesn't seem to bother me at all, What Sakura doesn't know is that he's really sweet and kind. He helped me clean the apartment today when I moved in and what could I do? Sit there and eye him? No! So I helped him out with his apartment clean up and trust me it needed a WAY bigger makeover than mine!...Oh Sakura and Naruto are at my front steps I 've gotta go!..." Naruto read one of the entries.

"So does that mean she like me? Ari was going crazy and wanted to kill Fuka real bad when she tried to kiss me." Naruto observed later on.

"Hey I'm back- OH MY GOSH ARE YOU READING MY DIARY?!" Ariama shrieked in terror.

"Huh? OH MY GOSH! I uh was just peeking at a book I thought this was a book...Yes I was peeking out of my own curiosity." Naruto admitted in the end.

"Well if it wasn't anything too personal I guess it's fine." she sighed taking the diary.

She looked normal after she had looked at what page he was reading.

"Aren't you mad?" he asked.

"No, and if you're wondering what I meant by "sweet and kind" I meant you're a super generous guy. I bet any girl would be lucky to have you!" she chirped in response.

"Huh?" he said looking up.

"I said any girl would be lucky to have you!" she repeated.

"Oh okay..." he trailed off in silence as he blushed.

"Anyway! Want Ichiraku? My treat!" she shouted happily shaking her bag of money.

"You've sure been saving up." Naruto observed, slowly slipping on his shoes.

"Does that mean yes?" she asked.

"Yep! Believe it!" he shouted.

Then they all burst out laughing.

After some laugh out loud moments they left for Ichiraku.

"Come on! We HAVE to take you to jonin level!" some parents yelled at their kids.

Naruto looked over and his face overwhelmed with sadness.

Some STILL gave him dirty looks even if he saved the village.

"Don't mind these idiots! They don't know that they're looking at the future hokage!" Ariama urged.

He gave her a weak smile then proceeded until they saw Sakura having heat stirred up with her parents.

"LOOK JUST SHUT UP!" she shouted.

"Are you trying to be sassy?! Well ma'am it isn't working!" her mother shouted back.

Ino scoffed, "Sakura can't even keep her respect in public!"

"Uh what the hell is going on?" Naruto and Ariama said, twitching their eyes in confusion.

"Lets just get to Ichiraku before sundown." Ariama said at last looking up to the sun.

Naruto nodded then they ran their way to Ichiraku.

When they had gotten their they met up with Iruka sensei.

"Iruka sensei!" Ariama greeted happily as she clashed her arms around him.

He took a step back and almost stumbled, "Woah hey! Still as bubbly as ever huh Ari?"

"Yep!" she replied grinning ear to ear.

Once again Naruto stared at her with dreamy eyes with a dopey smile.

"Naruto it's about Ramen not dopey smiles." Ariama said shaking his head.

"Oh sorry again." he apologized for the third time!

They ordered three bowls of Ramen and were about to eat when Naruto started pouting.

"HEY! Where are they Naruto spirals?! I don't like menma!" he fumed.

"Sorry ran out." the guy running stand said.

Naruto grunted then hung his head.

"Hey Iruka? Could you do me a favor?" Naruto asked.

Ariama and Iruka stopped midway with their slurping and looked up.

"What could that be?" Iruka asked.

"Well, could you recommend me for jonin?" he asked.

"Absolutely not! Just because you saved the village does not mean you get the free treatment! Your father HAD to be chunine and including everyone else too just to be jonin level." Iruka replied sternly.

Naruto curled his fists and threw some change and left.

"HEY HE DIDN'T PAY FULLY!" the guy running the stand shouted.

"It's okay here." Ariama quickly managed to pull out enough money and tossed it on the table before charging after him.

'STUPID! I SHOULD GET AT LEAST ONE FREE WISH!' Naruto thought as his tears escaped his eyes.

"Hold up Naruto!" Ariama shouted after him.

He slowed down a little when he heard her and looked back.

She was running at full speed when she accidently crashed.

"OW!..." they both groaned falling to the ground.

When they got up she scowled him nicely then they proceeded their walk.

"Its okay Naruto, I'm here. You don't have to tear into another human being just come to me." Ariama sweetly said rubbing his back.

He cleansed his eyes then looked up to her, "Thanks."

"Anything to help a best friend." she grinned.

They both stopped by the park some kids and their parents were playing in, not a sight Naruto wanted to see at the moment.

He sighed and kept walking.

"Poor Naruto." Ariama sighed.

Again they had made their way back to the village and heard shouting coming from Sakura's place again.

"SHUT YOUR TRAP MOM!" Sakura shouted.

"You WILL NOT sass me like that!" her mother sternly yelled.

"Yeah? Well I just did old hag!" Sakura snickered.

Sakura stomped downstairs, put on her shoes then angrily walked outside.

"You! I'll pretend and say that you're my date tonight and that Ari's tagging along." Sakura shouted as soon as she saw Naruto and Ariama at her steps.

"Um... You know your mom will tell you're lying-" Ariama began to say but got cut off by Sakura.

"I don't care!" Sakura shouted.

She grabbed Naruto's arm and ran off and Ariama followed.

They came back to the park they were last walking by and sat down on the swing-set.

"Well, what are we doing here?" Ariama asked.

"I dunno." Naruto shrugged.

"Trying to be as far away from the old hag as possible!" Sakura fumed.

"Oooookay!" Ariama slowly yet skeptically said.

"I say the time is right now to get the nine tails." a familiar voice crackled.

"No, we'll have to arrange some things first..." another familiar voice sinisterly cackled.

A masked figure appeared with lighting in front of the three teens.

"What the?...Madara?!" Ariama shouted.

Everyone sprang up by hearing that.

"What are you doing here?!" Naruto asked scrunching up his nose.

"Just a visit..." Madara whispered.

"RASENAGAN!" Naruto shouted running towards Madara with a clone still making the Rasengan.

"Sun and Lunar Discs!" Ariama yelled as two discs appeared by her side and she sent them shooting.

Unfortunately it wasn't enough to stop Madara because he shot some type of strange orb which deflected a strong light.

"What?! Only a light of such source comes when I use the sun and moon..." Ariama said confusedly.

The light was shone all over the village until boom! Madara and the orb light was gone.

Near by Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were walking by when Naruto, Ariama, and Sakura came over shouting stuff that seemed random to them.

"Madara!...Tell Hokage!..." they shouted.

"Madara who now?" they all asked.

Hinata scoffed, "Please tell me you're not on a date."

"Hinata?! What's gotten into you? We're not on a-" Sakura began saying.

"Menma is my man don't even touch him." Hinata hissed styling her Byakugan.

"Uh..." were the only words to leave Sakura's mouth.

"Hey lay off would ya? And would it kill you to cover your chesticles?!" Ariama butted in.

"Right...Has Akamaru always been like that?" Naruto asked as he saw Akamaru running off.

"I wish we were cat tamers he's always been like that since day one!" Kiba complined.

"Okay see ya!" Naruto and Ariama shouted as one grabbed the other and ran for their lives.

Sakura finally noticed and ran after them, "Hold up!"

When they had gotten back to the village everything seemed normal until they met up with Shikamaru and his gang.

"Hey wanna go to all you can eat buffet?" Shikamaru asked not even acting lazy.

Ino shyly lurked behind Chow Gee and Shikamaru.

"No, I absolutely HATE all you can eat buffets." Chow Gee refused.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Ariama shouted, then started banging her head against a wall to her right.

"Woah Ari!" Naruto shouted.

"Eh..." she moaned as she fell into his arms.

"Great..." Sakura grunted, face palming her forehead.

Ino ran in front when she saw Sakura, "Would you like to come with us to eat? It'll be more fun!"

Ariama looked as if she was going to lose it, and boy did she!

"WHAT THE ACTUAL LIVING HELL IS THIS?!" she shouted.

"Uh..." Shikmaru said staring at her blankly.

"You don't all you can eat buffets too do you?" Chow Gee asked.

She gaped at him, "OH MY GOSH!"

They had eaten then caught up with Hinata and her gang again.

They decided to go to the spa but the way there they met up with...Drumroll please! *DRAMATIC DRUMROLL*

Sasuke Uchiha! Who isn't even supposed to be in Konoha!

"Sasuke!" Sakura gaped.

"Huh? What are you doing back in Konoha?!" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Am I not supposed to live in my own village?" Sasuke smirked.

After a get to know moment they all headed out.

Everyone undressed and got to their rooms.

''What heaven." Ariama sighed.

"Stay away from Menma flat chest." Hinata fumed at Sakura.

"Huh?" Sakura shyly looked at her, quickly covering her chest.

Ariama rolled her eyes and swam over, "Who knows in the future you won't be marrying him! And for goodness sake big breasts shut up!"

Hinata rolled her eyes and started a fight with Ariama.

"Hey Naruto look! Meow meow!" Kiba meowed as he styled his face as a cat.

Naruto snickered, "Better than looking at Akamaru I guess."

Kiba frowned and put a cover around his head making him look like a lion, "ROAR!"

"Hehehe." Naruto giggled.

"WOAH!" Shikamaru shouted as he slid on soap suds towards the hot tub.

"Huh?" all the guys said confusedly turning around to see Shikamaru's naked butt in the air. (Holy cow Shika get a room! XD)

"Shikamaru you idiot." Chow Gee groaned.

"Hehe sorry." Shikamaru sheepishly chuckled.

"Expantion Jutsu!" Chow Gee shouted, later to see his belly oversized and pushing Shikamaru out of the tub.

"Hey! The tub is full again!" Shikamaru dumbly shouted as water over flowed out.

"No this way! Turn this way!" Neji pleaded as he looked through the wall with his Byakugan.

"Huh?" Hinata and Sakura said as they turned around.

"Oops..." Neji skeptically said as he tried to turn around.

"NEJI! I'LL KILL HIM!" Hinata vowed.

Ariama was asked if she could replace the old towels with new ones from the lady at the front desk so she did as asked of.

The guys began panicking as if the world was ending, "GIRL! GIRL! GIRL!"

"Don't worry I'm here just to replace these towels with new ones." Ariama cautiously said as she eyed the guys pointing at her.

"That's alright, guys lay off her would ya?" Naruto shrugged.

"Thanks Naruto." Ariama said as she tried to reach for the towels.

"I guess, hey did any one else notice that she has Hinata-like breasts?" Shikamaru observed.

"Uh...WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Naruto and the others shouted at him.

"If you don't agree I guess that's fine too. I mean they could resemble Lady Tsunade." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Okay guys done...Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked creepily.

Neji over looked her and creepily replied, "GET. OUT!"

She shrugged and was about to leave until they heard a scream from the girls room and a thud.

"EEK!" Ino shrieked.

"Huh? Rock?" Tenten said as she quickly covered herself.

Everyone ran in and Hinata shouted her head off, "ROCK LEE! WERE YOU SPYING ON US?!"

"No! I was just on my way back and my shirt caught onto something and..." Rock Lee tried to explain but ran off like a chicken.

"Get him!" Hinata shouted as she charged after him quickly changing.

"Uh...Was that normal?" Sakura asked.

"I dunno." Naruto replied.

"All I know is we need to get out there before it gets even weirder!" Ariama shouted, quickly zipping up her Izakami clan shirt and putting on her ninja leggings and tying up her hair.

"Uh yeah right behind ya!" Naruto shouted along with Sakura.

Outside Hinata was beating up poor Rock Lee or was he?

When Naruto and the others finally came outside they stopped all the drama.

"Stop! Cut it out!" Sakura shouted.

Ariama shoved Hinata out of the way, "Not gonna get Naru- I mean Menma that way!"

Hinata huffed and folded her arms, "HMPH!"

"Okay I guess Lee was telling the-" Sakura tried to say but as she tugged on his cut on his jumpsuit...It uh...revealed something it shouldn't have.

"AH!" Rock Lee shouted trying to escape, but that made it worse.

Sakura stood still with no expression because he was wearing...

"MY UNDERWEAR!" Tenten shouted.

"My b-b-BRA!" Ariama shouted shyly covering her chest.

"NOT YOU TOO LEE!" Sakura cried.

After a few awkward moments everyone said good bye and left.

"So, see ya Sakura!" Ariama said as she gave her fist bump.

"Okay see ya guys tomorrow." Sakura smiled and gave Naruto a fist bump.

They both turned opposite directions and left.

"Well, that Rock Lee thing was SUPER awkward." Naruto sheepishly said.

"You just noticed? He was wearing my bra! Which is embarrassing because of the size and how he looked in it." Ariama chuckled.

He giggled back and looked up to the full moon.

"I didn't notice that today was a full moon." he said as they passed under some trees.

"Yeah me either." Ariama nodded.

The two soon after were at their front steps and quickly noticed something.

"If our friends changed that means..." Ariama began.

"YEAH!" Naruto shouted in happiness and opened his door only to see a chubby fat woman in a towel.

"EEK! GET OUT!" she shouted.

"Uh...What am I looking at?" Ariama annoyingly looked at her apartment.

"Hi sweet cheeks-" the fat dude began saying but Ariama picked up a nearby pan and slammed it against his face.

"Pervert you're worse than Pervy Sage!" she shouted.

"Lets just get out of here!" Naruto scrambled after Ariama as they both escaped.

Soon after they were forced to camp out on the benches.

But Sakura was having the time of her life!

 **MORNING'S FIRST RAYS:**

Sakura hummed a tune that Ariama sometimes played on traditional instruments and looked through her closet.

At her door she heard knocks.

When she looked over she noticed it was Sasuke!

"Eek!" she silently squealed.

Sakura quickly wore her robe and looked outside.

"Sasuke? What are you doing up this late?" she asked.

"I was worried about you." he replied.

"You were worried about me?!" she asked sort of gushing.

"Yeah, and if there's anything you need just call me to your aid." Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke!" Sakura squealed as she took the rose from his hands.

Later on Ariama and Naruto could barely even sleep!

"OH GOD! I GOTTA THROW UP AGAIN!" Ariama yelled in pain as she quickly turned around and puked up her guts.

"That's the seventh time she's done that." Naruto counted.

"Well, it seems as if Ms. Haruno had the time of her life while we died out here!" Ariama pouted.

"Well I wouldn't say that, it was quite comfortable." Sakura said as she placed a hand on her cheek.

"OH YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Naruto whined.

Ariama yawned and picked up her shoes, tied up her hair then left for Lady Tsunade's office.

"If anyone knows what's going on, it's Granny!" Naruto said as they reached for her doorknob.

"What?! The Lightning Nation's jinchuriki has been captured?!" Tsunade yelled.

Hearing this all three burst into her office.

"What?! Did anything happen to Killer Bee? It better not! That dude is cool!" Ariama shouted.

"No, one of the female Jinchurikis was captured." Tsunade calmly replied.

"Oh okay, phew." Ariama sighed in relief.

"Okay well, you know that masked man that has been tampering with our land right? We think he's the one." Shizune informed.

"Masked man?" the teens said in unison.

"Yep you heard her." Tsunade nodded.

"One of the three legendary tried to get back a scroll and unfortunately didn't make it back in time." Tsunade informed.

"Okay...Could you tell us where he is?" Naruto asked.

"Forget it! He's and S-ranked criminal and not the one you might wanna fight." Shizune urged.

Suddenly the door burst open and four elderly , well lets just say adults, were standing there.

Sakura dropped her jaw in awe when she saw them and continuously shook Naruto and Ariama.

"What what?! What is it?!" Ariama and Naruto replied in annoyance.

"Look..." her voice trailed off.

The two turned around casually until their eyes saw those four weren't just any ordinary people...THEY WERE THEIR PARENTS!

"Uh...Those are my parents." Naruto said silently.

The lady with red hair ran over to him and punched his face across the room.

"Some way to remember your parents!" she yelled.

"Hey there kiddo!" a buff man with a black Mohawk with blue highlights greeted Ariama as he rubbed her head.

"Gah..." she replied in awe.

"Well, how'd the mission go?" Tsunade asked.

"It was a success though I wish I could say the same for some others I know." a lady with black and red highlighted hair said as she stepped up.

"Old Pervy Sage..." Ariama solemnly placed a hand on her heart.

"Well, can we go? PLEASE GRANNY!" Naruto pleaded.

"No! It's just not suited for you!" Tsunade refused.

''Yeah? Well let me go then too!" Ariama butted in.

"No!-" Tsunade refused and was about to give them another lecture but Minato and Ariama's father stepped in.

"May we ask your permission to let them go?" they asked.

"Uh sure I guess..." her voice trailing off.

Naruto and Ariama looked at them in confusion one smiled and the other made a mad face.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT:**

"Ah! So good to be home!" Ariama's father sighed.

Ariama looked up and lost it, "SINCE WHEN DID WE LIVE IN A CASTLE DAD?!"

"Ever since I became chief." he replied.

Ariama burst open the doors and gawked, "I think I just peed a little."

"It was a great castle. And still is." her mother said looking up at the three chandeliers.

"Well, I'm going up to my room and getting dressed." Ariama said at last.

"By the way, we'll be having guests over so dress your best." Ariama's mother reminded her.

"OH MY GOD! ALREADY!" Ariama whined.

"Don't worry, I think you know that person." Ariama's father chuckled.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever that means."

A few minutes past and she went downstairs to go get her backpack until she noticed chit chat going on.

"Okay so- Well well! This is the 150th granddaughter of the first chief? You're very beautiful!" Naruto's mother said as she bent over and rubbed her head.

Ariama paused and looked at Naruto who was looking at a tapestry of the Izakami symbol then looked at a picture of her family.

"Naruto!" she yelled in happiness.

"Huh?- Ari!" he shouted back.

"Isn't that cute?" Ariama's mom and Naruto's mom...well basically all the adults gushed.

The two stopped dead in their tracks and blushed, noticing that they tried to hide that too.

Anyway, after the adults had parted with them, Naruto and Ariama began exploring the castle.

"Look, what's this book about?" Ariama asked, picking up a book that said memories on it.

"Oh, I think it's a picture book full of family pictures, I had one too I looked for a second and man was I addicted to it!" Naruto explained.

"Wanna go to my room and check it out?" Ariama asked.

"Sure." Naruto replied.

And so with that they ran up the stairs and into her room.

"Look! That picture of us when we were kids...I never remembered that happening." Naruto said pointing to a picture of the kids playing around in the water.

"I know cause this is what Madara's jutsu did when he performed it, he changed the time order, so to reverse it I guess we should be the opposite of who we really are?" Ariama guessed and shrugged.

"I guess." Naruto shrugged.

"Menma! Come down for dinner!" Naruto's and Ariama's mom shouted.

"Go away I don't wanna eat!" they both shouted.

His mother stomped upstairs and then completely tore down Ariama's screen (door) in a fit of anger.

"AH!" they both screamed.

Her red hair was flowing in the air and her eyes were on fire as she huffed and puffed.

"Uh kids her nickname is The Flaming Jalapeno! Please come down and hurry!" Naruto's father sheepishly informed.

"Uh we'll be down in sec." Ariama nervously replied.

"Good, by the way sorry about your door." his mother apologized.

"It's okay." Ariama sighed.

Everyone went downstairs and sat down at the table to eat.

"Pass the rice please dad." Ariama said.

Her father nodded and passed the bowl of steaming rice to her.

It seemed pretty normal with the Uzumakis over though to Ariama and Naruto not so much.

"Well we're finished I'm gon-" Ariama began saying as she got from the table but her mother interrupted her.

"Will you please clear the table?" she asked.

Ariama first stood there as if she had no idea what she said and then finally replied, "Sorry, I uh...Got to show Menma his room!"

"Oh that's right! Please show or esteemed guests their rooms please Ari." her father noticed.

She nodded and gestured Naruto and his family to their rooms.

"This is where the adults will be staying and Naruto will share the room across from me." Ariama explained.

"Okay dear thank you." Naruto's parents replied as they bowed down and left for their rooms.

"Why'd you have my room across from yours?" Naruto asked.

"I dunno, incase I have to come to your room in the middle of the night and because who knows what Madara probably did to these fakes." Ariama replied.

Naruto crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "Yeah you're right."

"So then...See ya!" Ariama sweetly chirped as she winked and ran off to her room.

Naruto lowered his facial expression to a smile he always makes when she winks at him and whispered, "I love you..."

Ariama stopped and asked, "What was that you said?"

"Uh...Nothing! Just mumbling random stuff to myself!" he sheepishly replied.

She shrugged and winked again and ran off, disappearing behind her screen.

Naruto yawned and went inside his room.

Everyone changed into their pj's and went to sleep.

3 hours later Shikamaru was outside walking around drunk and Ino trying her best to stop him.

"Uh...um...Shikamaru please stop, the head Izakami chief lives there!" she warned shyly.

Shikamaru didn't listen and randomly pushed her into the lake that surrounded the castle.

Then he randomly started using the Shadow Possession jutsu on Ariama, "Eh he he he, blah!"

And he threw up.

Ariama got up and woozily shook around and staggered a few times.

In the distance a lonely figure was flirting with some girls until he noticed Ariama from that afar.

"Ari!" the familiar voice shouted leaving behind the girls.

That guy was none other than Sasuke Uchiha! Yep surprised huh?

He's now a flirting dude!

Anyway, he leaped and leaped many trees as he finally landed on one of the trees.

Shikamaru was about to kiss Ariama when Sasuke pushed him into the lake.

"I don't think so!" Sasuke shouted, alarmingly waking up Ariama.

"AH!" she shouted.

"Well there my princess! What may a lonely girl like you be doing out here in the night?" he asked catching her from midair.

"I could ask you the same thing." she replied yawning and eyeing him suspiciously.

He smirked and got closer.

Naruto woke up from all the ruckus, who thought it was Ariama again with one of her crazy ideas.

"Ariama please keep it dow-" he said but when he looked up no Ariama in sight!

He looked up to the window that was left open.

Naruto quickly ran to the window and dropped his jaw when he saw...erm...you know what!

Ariama looked with a blank face and whispered, "What are you doing S-s-Sasuke?"

"Nothing my sweet kitten...!" Sasuke responded tracing her cheekbone line.

'CRAP I KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN! UH-OH!' she thought frantically.

And just when that was about to happen Naruto jumped in the way and totally slammed his face to the ground.

"Stay! The hell! Away! From her!" he shouted giving him another good punch.

Sasuke sent Ariama flying in the air and sending her into the lake.

After a few more punches, Sasuke ran away with his tail between his legs, and Naruto turned around to what seemed to him a dying Ariama.

He quickly threw off his shirt and jumped into the frigid waters.

He had swam at least for two good straight minutes when he finally caught Ariama.

"I gotcha!" he shouted taking a hold of her then bringing her back to dry land.

He had checked her if she was breathing, that was all right.

"Damn! Her heart isn't beating! Do I have to give her mouth to mouth?!" he frantically said to himself.

His dad stood on the balcony and smiled, "You've got it."

Naruto had no choice he had to give her CPR.

"Well, it's now or never!" he nervously reassured himself.

He bent down and laid his lips on hers, and right when that happened, her heart rose it's beat and it seemed as if it was about to break out of her chest.

Naruto alarmingly opened his eyes and took a look at her.

"Naruto? What are we doing out here?" she asked getting up.

But to her surprise she didn't get an answer but a hug.

"Ari! Are y-y-you okay?! I was super worried!" Naruto cried giving her a tight hug and crying.

"Naruto...I'm okay...Just tired." she replied trying to get herself to hug him back.

'Crap what do I do?! I didn't take classes on this!' she thought blushing when she accidently touched his abs.

'Trying not to fangirl right now!' she thought awkwardly.

Soon the two were asleep by the Sakura cherry tree.

 **THE NEXT MORNING:**

"Hey Kushina have you seen the kids anywhere?" Ariama's mother asked.

"Nope, I was searching for Menma myself." she replied looking under the beds.

"Minato's got a funny face on this morning! What's up with you?" Ariama's father asked.

Minato smirked, "Check outside."

They all shrugged and went outside.

The others dropped their jaws to the ground when they saw the two asleep against the tree.

"Wait! How come Minato was the only one who knew about this?!" everyone asked suspiciously.

"Just wake them up..." Ariama's mother said smiling at her daughter.

"Well, call me weird and sort of awkward, but I don't feel like I wanna wake them up." Kushina giggled.

"Now that you mention that, me either!" Ariama's mother giggled.

The parents went into deep thought until then the two teens were already awake.

"Um...What are they saying...?" Ariama asked.

"I have no idea whatsoever." Naruto replied.

"I guess they're saying you need to put on a shirt?" Ariama glanced at his abs and her eyeballs wee trying to stop themselves to bulge out.

"Well, this is awkward I guess, lets just leave before it gets even more awkward." Naruto replied sheepishly scratching his head.

'Yep, first time I have ever been mesmerized by him.' Ariama thought dreamingly as she looked at him.

They sneaked past their parents and into the castle.

"Well ready?" Naruto asked opening up Ariama's half broken screen.

"I'm ready, so now that we have a mission today, do I look alright?" she asked.

Naruto gave her a flashing grin and a big thumbs up, "Yep! gorgeous!"

She smiled and blushed, "Gee thanks, you look handsome yourself."

Outside their parents were squealing.

"OH MY GOSH SHE SAID IT! SOMEONE MAKE THE WEDDING PLANS!" Kushina gushed.

"Uh...Let's pretend that did not happen." Ariama disgustingly said covering her mouth.

"Yep..." Naruto nodded.

"They'll learn!" Ariama's and Naruto's fathers chuckled.

 **AT THE VILLAGE'S FRONT GATE:**

"Well, I knew it! People we even been trained under have changed!" Sakura sighed.

Kakashi was acting as if in his youth and Gai was complaining that they should rest more.

Kayame just rudely sneered when Ariama came over and greeted her.

"What do you want dork?" she sneered.

"'Uh..." Ariama said.

A few more minutes passed Naruto had already made a face and was standing alone.

"Fix your hair! You can't be traveling like that!" Ariama's mother ordered.

"No! I'm fine! I've never had a problem with my hair! You're actually lucky we have my hair!" Ariama shot back.

"And how should I be happy about this problem?!" her mother yelled.

"It can help us-" she tried explaining but her mother was quick to act.

She had grabbed her hair and was trying to tie it up into a braid but Ariama was being stubborn.

"THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT!" Ariama shouted.

"ME TOO!" her mother shrieked.

They both slid back, a formal way to start a fight in the Izakami clan.

Naruto and Sakura tried stopping them but it was no use.

"LUNAR PHOENIX WINGS!" Ariama yelled.

She did the jutsu and a pair of wings sprouted on her back.

"TRY TO GET ME NOW OLD HAG!" she shouted.

"You're not the only one! THUNDER CLOUD JUTSU!" her mother shouted.

"PUH-LEEZE! RASENGAN!" Ariama shouted.

"How'd she learn that technique? Only you know it Minato." Ariama's father observed.

Minato shrugged, "Who knows."

A ball of blue light hit her mother as she fell to the ground.

Everyone gasped and at that point they were holding back the two.

"LEMME AT THAT OLD HAG!" Ariama shouted.

"'LEMME AT THAT PIECE OF CRAP I CALL MY DAUGHTER!" her mother shouted.

Ariama calmed down and stomped away angrily.

Naruto looked at them with a hiss and then stomped after her.

"Are they reaching their rebellious phase?" Naruto's mother asked.

"Dunno." Ariama's father shrugged.

When Naruto finally caught up to her he asked, "You okay?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" she shouted almost breaking out in tears.

Naruto jumped a bit then sadly looked at her when she started crying.

"I...Don't wanna live in this world anymore, having my friends change is fine...But my dead parents coming back to life is just too far!" she cried.

Naruto put an arm around her, "It's fine, at least you're not locked in this world alone."

Ariama cleared her tears an stepped up, "Yeah you're right, now lets leave."

"So, we done with the drama fight yet?" Naruto's mother asked.

Ariama and her mother shot her a dirty look.

"Okay...sorry." Naruto's mother apologized.

Ariama sighed, "Lets just get this mission over with."

After a mile walk, they had gotten to a open field.

"Well, what are we waiting for lets go!" Naruto shouted and ran into the field.

"Wait no Naruto!" everyone shouted after him.

But he was no-show.

They waited a while then heard a loud boom in the center of the field.

"Crap! That oughta be Naruto!" Ariama shouted.

Naruto had ran past a trap, which summoned three giant toads.

Everyone was in the field now and were already fighting.

"LUNAR AND SUN DISCS!" Ariama shouted, but the jutsu couldn't be completed.

A dozen frogs appeared out of nowhere and covered Kushina, Ariama's mother, and the other girls.

"I HATE FROGS! EW EW EW EW EW!" Ariama shouted.

Ariama rapidly swung her sword around, which thankfully got rid of some frogs.

She quickly got out of there and looked towards where Minato was going.

"Uh... ! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THE GIANT TOADS! YOU GO GET THE SCROLL!" Ariama shouted upwards.

Minato looked down, hesitated for a moment, then nodded and left into the forest.

"Well, here goes nothing. GIANT RASENGAN!" Ariama shouted.

A big blue orb of chakra spun around in her right hand and began rapidly spinning once she began running.

Soon after, Naruto joined in with his own Rasengan.

"RASENGAN!" the two shouted, crashing their Rasengan against the toads.

"Well, the toads are gone." Ariama said, resting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, now after that scroll!" Naruto shouted, sprinting into the forest.

They had settled down and were examining the scroll.

Naruto quietly got up and walked to Minato.

"Why did you ask the hokage to let me come with you?" he asked.

"You're my son that's why and since I'm your father, it was my duty to make that wish come true." he replied, beaming at him.

Ariama brushed her bangs out of her face and looked up.

"But I don't your help! I can find him on my own! And-" Naruto began arguing but something really shocking and surprising happened.

He had gotten slapped by Minato.

Ariama let out a big gasp, "GAH!"

Everyone turned around and looked at her.

"Uh...Ahem?" she tried covering her gasp with a cough.

Naruto sighed and turned away.

Ariama ran after him, "Wait Naruto!"

"YOU COME BACK HERE!" Ariama's father yelled after her, but it was no use, she had gone after Naruto.

 **SOON AFTER...**

"God! Where is he?! I'm already dying!" Ariama shouted in distress.

She started walking up the winded path to her castle and just froze in her steps when she saw-

"Naruto?!" she shouted in surprise.

Naruto looked up from the tree he was sitting on, "Yeah?"

"Where in the name of Hokage were you?! I was getting tired of just searching for you!" she yelled hysterically.

"Sorry, it was peaceful here so I decided to sit here for a bit." Naruto apologized.

"Well, I gotta admit this place is cool too, I just wonder when I'll get to take over this castle...maybe one day?" she shrugged, joining him on the tree.

"Maybe when we're I dunno...uh...married?" Naruto guessed, blushing when he had said married.

Ariama blushed back, "Hey, speaking of which, who do you think you're gonna marry?"

Naruto jumped a bit by the question, "What do you mean?" (#DATJUSTINBIEBERSONGDOE XD)

"Well, it may seem embarrassing but hey! We will be marrying won't we?" she asked.

"Yeah, you're right on that part though. I dunno though, I do have uh um..." Naruto's voice trailed off.

"You have uh what now? Sorry I didn't hear." Ariama said bluntly, getting closer to his face to hear more.

His face turned red even she noticed, "You have a fever? Lemme check."

She rested her hand on his forehead and then said, "I think you're warm, but you'll be fine!"

His eyes were warming up and was about to explode! Talk about blushing!

He couldn't hold it, so he blurted, "I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!"

Ariama stopped smiling and almost dropped her jaw.

Inside the castle everyone rushed to see what was happening.

"Who just yelled that?!" Kushina shouted excitedly.

"What the hell?!" Ariama's father shouted.

Everyone stared from the balcony, and dropped their jaws.

"I am so speechless..." Ariama's mother silently whispered.

"I think I just peed a little." Minato admitted.

"Uh um...I...Erm...Well okay?" Ariama shyly whispered and hopped off.

After she had left Naruto started whining.

"I knew I shouldn't have yelled it! I am SO STUPID!" he whined and pouted.

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

Ariama was still stunned from the incident that had occurred the night before.

"Hey Ari! Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked, skipping from afar.

"Huh? Oh him? I think he's back at my place." Ariama replied indifferently.

Sakura squinted her eyes and started checking her from every angle.

"What?" Ariama asked sort of annoyed.

"Oh nothing...Well...SEE YA!" Sakura replied, running away at the speed of light.

Back at the village square, everyone was just lounging around doing nothing.

"I'm bored." Shikamaru sighed.

"Whaddaya think? Everyone is!" Kiba grunted.

"Hey guys!" Sakura shouted.

"AH!" Chow Gee and Rock Lee shrieked as they fell.

"I think something's up with Ari!" Sakura gushed.

"Huh?" everyone bickered.

"I'll explain later! Just follow me!" Sakura giggled.

They were at the same park where Madara was seen before by Naruto, Ariama, and Sakura.

"Okay so I think something is stirring up with Ari and Naruto!" Sakura squealed, jumping up and down.

Ino smiled, "Well, guess they're sprouting their wings."

"Why am I here? I am HIGHLY allergic to pink haired dweebs." Hinata smugly sneered, crossing her arms.

"You're just jealous that Menma has been tied with Ari!" Kiba shouted.

Hinata gave him a stink eye from the corner of her eye.

Kiba noticed and sheepishly laughed and apologized.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Right, anyway, we've gotta get them to kiss!'

"Yeah!" Rock Le yelled with glee.

Ariama was looking down at the ground and had her hands in her pockets of her coat when she noticed the bickering near by.

"Hmm?" she said, looking up towards the bickering.

"No! I say we push them towards each other!" some shouted.

"Nuh-uh! I say that we get them to kiss on their own!" others yelled.

"Kiss? Push? What?!" she confusedly, yet creepily, shouted.

"Uh guys what the hell is going on?" she asked, stepping in.

"No we aren't!...OH MY GOSH ARI NOTHING NOTHING!" everyone shouted, hiding up the stuff they were talking about.

"Erm...I'm gonna pretend that just did NOT happen..." she said, totally stunned.

"Hey guys!" Naruto shouted, running in but stopped frozen when a face turned and raised a brow.

Naruto said nothing, but inside his head, everything was going cray-cray!

Rainbows everywhere, screaming Narutos! What else?!

"Now!" Sakura shouted, pointing her finger towards them.

"Huh?..." the two said, and tried to turn around but... :3

Akamaru bit Naruto's bottom and he went screaming to the ground.

Neji rolled Ariama down to where Naruto was falling.

"Ah! -SMACK-..." the two shouted before the near death experience.

"So did my ship sail?!" Sakura asked excitedly.

"I think it's at full speed!" Rock Lee shouted giving her thumbs up.

"Still, are her breasts bigger than Hinata or smaller than Lady Tsunade?" Shikamaru dumbly thought.

At that moment Sasuke stepped into the park as if he was the biggest thing since the Nine Tails'!

"Yo! Ladies what is up?- GAH!" he said, before blankly staring in horror at Ariama and Naruto.

"Hi! Oh wait..." Sakura greeted happily but totally got quiet after that.

"Okay sooooo, we have the two kissing for a long time, Sasuke here, and everything Is totally quiet, what?" Hinata said disgustingly.

"Um look closer...I think you missed something..." Chow Gee said curling up his nose.

Everyone turned and looked, Naruto was completely buried in Ariama's chest.

Then she let out an ear piercing shriek.

Naruto was pushed back by her as she quickly ran off and hid behind Sakura.

"There there, it's alright." Sakura said, quietly calming her down.

"SHUT UP! IT WAS YOUR FAULT DOOFUS!" Ariama angrily shouted, punching Sakura in face.

"Ooh she left a handprint on her face." Shikamaru said.

Now everyone was shaking with fear.

"I'm goin' home, and don't let there be any more distractions! Or else there'll be more where that came from!" Ariama shouted.

"Sorry...Hehehe." Sakura giggled, rubbing her cheek.

 **BACK AT HOME (NOT SO SWEET) HOME!**

"Finally! A shower without any distrac-" Ariama began saying but a sweet yet loud voice interrupted her.

"Ariama dear! Have you seen Menma anywhere?" Kushina asked running up the stairs.

"Yeah, me and some friends saw him in the park, and I guess he'll be a bit late due to an...uh..."incident?" Ariama said, trying not to think of happened back there.

"Oh my! Is he alright?!" Kushina asked alarmingly.

"Yes yes, it was just a normal and totally fine incident, not much, he'll just be late that's all." Ariama said reassuringly.

"Oh okay, thank you." Kushina sighed of relief and went downstairs.

When Ariama turned around another voice interrupted her.

"Ariama!" a familiar voice shouted.

It was her mother, she ran up and stopped.

"Yes?" Ariama said a bit nervous.

"Uh...well, sorry about yesterday, it was a fight over nothing." her mother said, looking down at the ground.

"Mom you're my mother! It's fine! I forgive you, but I was acting a bit over the top too, so forgive me?" Ariama said with a smile.

"Of course! Now your father and I, along with the Hokage and Naruto's parents will be holding a meeting at her office, so today you and Naruto will be staying here." her mother replied.

"Okay...WAIT WHAT?!" Ariama yelled in surprise.

"Why anything the matter?" Ariama's mother said turning around.

"No, I just uh...I wanted to invite my friends over." Ariama lied.

"Oh okay, it's fine, just don't get crazy...if you know what I mean." her mother smirked.

Ariama blushed, "You're so weird mom!"

"Hehehe, I know you kids." she giggled, then left.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT:**

"Bye guys!" Ariama waved her hand as her parents left along with Naruto's.

"Well, uh...we're alone tonight?" Naruto asked, sheepishly scratching his spiky hair.

"Uh...I dunno, I invited some friends over, but I think we'll be crowded for today!" Ariama replied.

A knock was heard at the door, the two quickly ran to see who it was.

Once they opened the door they saw a group of eager friends ready to party.

"HEY!" they shouted and hugging each other.

"Come inside guys, I got lots of stuff I wanna do!" Ariama squealed in delight, holding Sakura and some other girls hands and running in.

They were all seated and then began chattering like it was a long time since they've seen each other.

"Okay, so shall we begin?!" Ariama asked in delight.

Before anyone could respond they heard another knock at the door.

"I'll see it, you guys wait." Ariama said, rushing to the door.

At that they began chattering again.

Once she was at the door, she opened it to see Sasuke who was smirking at her.

"Uh hey Sasuke, we were just about to begin come-" Ariama began explaining, but got interrupted only to see...

Sasuke was holding her in his arms and was looking at her eyes. (You know when you do the Tango :3)

"Thanks for inviting me my sweet kitten." he smirked.

Ariama's head was blown, she couldn't hold it but did, "Um, riggghhhhhht lets just get to it."

"Guys! We have another guest!" Ariama announced, holding up Sasuke's hand.

Some girls squealed when Sasuke winked and gave them a thumbs up.

Naruto grunted and crossed his arms.

"Okay Sakura, you said there was a game we should play, which one was it?" Ariama asked, once seated...In between Naruto and Sasuke.

Sakura creepily took a flashlight under her face and in and eerie voice said, "TRUTH...OR...DARE!"

Ariama grunted, "Oh no..."

She turned for the door but Sakura caught onto her night kimono and yanked her down.

"Okay first up Naruto." Sakura said.

"Uh...Me? O-okay." Naruto stuttered.

"Truth or Dare?!" Sakura asked.

"Uh...Dare?" he replied questionably.

"Okay...come here it's secret." Sakura squealed.

Naruto and the others, except Ariama, got close enough to hear the dare.

"OHHHHHHH! NO WAY! SHUT UP! I AIN'T DOIN' THAT!" Naruto shouted, backing up.

"I thought hokage always pushed himself and took a dare hmm?" Sakura urged with her tease.

Naruto sighed, "Fine I'll do it, first I gotta tell Ariama something."

"Huh? Me? Okay." Ariama said, looking up.

He kept telling her to get close enough so he could tell her, until he was only an inch away.

"Don't take this the wrong way..." Naruto said, then -SMACK!- kiss!

Ariama blushed, she slid back and almost squealed.

Hinata stared in jealousy.

Shikamaru got up after a few more dares and said, "I'll be back with food."

"Okay, don't get lost though, this castle is big." Ariama warned.

"Yeah yeah..." Shikamaru said, with his voice trailing off.

 **A FEW MORE DARES LATER...:**

"I'm back!" Shikamaru shouted, coming in with arms stuffed with gourmet foods and strange liquids in glass cups.

"What are those?" Sakura and the others asked, pointing the cups. (Hehe she said What are those :3)

"Some drink I guess, who cares! Break time!" Shikamaru carelessly shouted, throwing food everywhere.

"I dunno who knows what this is...though it smells like something our parents drank last night." Ariama said unsurely.

"Yeah, it smelled like exotic fruit and wine...UH OH!" Naruto shouted looking alarmed at Ariama.

But it was too late...EVERYONE HAD DRANK THE SAKAY! (beer)

Just about everyone In the room was drunk, except for Naruto, Ariama, and Sakura.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!" Hinata shouted, head-butting Sakura.

"Hey-BURP-There-BURP-Sexah!" Sasuke said, grabbing a hold of Ariama's hair.

Everyone went downstairs where the fight began...

A rice ball fell on Tenten's face then she shouted, "FOOD FIGHT!"

Everyone threw random stuff even after they were out of their beer coma.

'Man, this is kinda fun...watching her throw stuff with a big grin...' Naruto thought, staring at Ariama throw food and other gourmet foods at others.

"Hey there lover boy!" Sakura teased.

"Uh...What?!" Naruto shouted shockingly.

"Come on! The game is over! We all know you love Ariama!" Sakura shouted, throwing a rice casserole at Chow Gee.

"Nuh uh!" Naruto lied.

"Whatever you say! I for one know when you're an adult, she'll be your wife when you become Hokage." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You wish!" Naruto shouted.

'I wish...' Naruto thought.

 **AFTER THE BIG FIGHT...A BIG SURPRISE!:**

Everyone was dead asleep after the fight.

The Izakamis and Uzumakis were expecting the kids just quietly sitting and chatting but to their surprise...

"It's nice of you to let us come over to your castle." Sasuke's parents squealed.

"Your very welcome! It would be nice if you let the kids stay for breakfast and might you join us?" Ariama's father replied.

"Of course!" everyone replied.

The castle gates opened then the door to the castle and you would die laughing because the parents' faces were so shocking.

"What in the name of Lord Sukamai Izakami is this?!" Ariama's mother shouted.

Because of her oud roar, it woke the teens who had been having fun the last night.

"GAH!" they shouted.

Ariama and Naruto got so startled that they hugged each other!

"Will you look at that?! They're hugging! Someone seriously call the priest for this couple to be wed!" Kushina teased.

All the young ones stared, until Ariama broke the silence.

"-GASP- OH MY GOSH! THAT'S ITACHI!" Ariama shouted, getting all up in Itachi's face.

"I can see why you might be surprised, I was gone for a long time due to training, but hey what's up?" Itachi greeted warmly.

Ariama stared, her left eye twitched as he ruffled her hair.

"Riiigggghhhhht, anyway! Kids get ready! You'll be having breakfast at our house!" Ariama's mother exclaimed.

Everyone trudged upstairs, as the adults helped clean up and teased the kids.

"Okay, Who wants to step in the shower first, cause I'll be taking this stall.?" Ariama asked.

"Oh you know baby I will first!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Naruto went head first and punched his face, "Ladies first dobe.'

 **AFTER SOME GOOD BREAKFAST AND CHITCHATS:**

"Okay see ya guys!" Ariama waved as her friends left.

Naruto and his family was the last to leave, "Thanks for letting us stay!"

"No problem, it was nice that our kids knew eachother, or else it could've been real awkward!" Ariama's mother teased.

Kushina got close to her and whispered, "Don't forget the plans!"

The parents giggled while Naruto and Ariama stared in awkwardness.

 **SOMETIME LATER:**

Sakura was back at her house, getting ready for the night, but she just felt so glum and not so tired.

"I guess it is true, you can have too much of a good thing." she mumbled.

Sakura grunted and looked out toward the door.

She got up and walked towards the door and picked up her picture that lay on the table and looked at it with sad eyes.

Next thing you know, Ariama is over at her house and they're going for walk in the streets.

"Look Sasuke!" Ariama giggled.

Sakura looked up and shouted, "Hey! Sasuke!"

But he ignored her and kept talking to the other village girls.

"Oh stop it Sasuke stop it!" some gushed.

"No baby, I will protect you with my life." Sasuke smirked, and the rest melted into puddles of cheesiness.

Ariama swooned, "I think I'm dying."

Sakura saddened and proceeded her walk back to Naruto's place, maybe he could help.

When they were at Naruto's front steps, Sakura gawked at what she saw.

Naruto and his family were happily blowing out candles for Kushina's birthday.

Sakura decided it was enough, she stomped back to her house and got her stuff ready.

Then she had Naruto come over to a corner of a fence to talk.

Ariama sat on a tree branch above them and quietly listened.

"What did you want to tell me? And can you kinda hurry? I have a very busy day ya know." Naruto said.

Sakura stood silently then she finally said, "Do you...Do you like this world?"

Naruto froze and dropped his mouth.

Ariama's eyes opened up and she almost gasped.

'This world, we might be here because of Madara ...But this life is what I wished for my whole life...I don't know...' he thought.

'Even I gotta regret it...but this world seems fun...With Naruto of course...I hope Sakura won't be angry even if I say yes.' Ariama thought.

Naruto opened his mouth to reply but Sakura walked away.

Naruto sighed and silently walked away.

Ariama's eyes filled with tears, she saw that they had different choices...What had happened to her friends.

'Was this Madara's plan? To separate us?' Ariama thought, looking either ways they were going.

But her thoughts were interrupted with a big explosion.

"What the...?!" the three shouted in unison and ran towards the explosion.

As soon as they arrived at the destination where the explosion happened they were very surprised to see some "people they were looking for."

Tsunade, Minato, Kushina, Ariama's parents, Kayame, Kakashi, Gai...and some other ninjas were there protecting the Red Moon Scroll.

"What the heck?!" they three shouted.

"We MUST protect the scroll no matter what!" the rest shouted.

Naruto and the others turned to see the monstrous things that were in front of them and stared in horror.

"Give us that scroll, and you'll be spared." a slender figure said.

"Do you really think we'll just hand it over?" Ariama's father chuckled, grasping a sword.

"Fine, have it your way." the slender figure replied, slowly revealing that he had an Anbu Black Op mask.

That's where the fight began, many ninja were wiped out due to the massive attacks the enemies were sending.

Naruto stepped in, "Just who are you and what do you want? That scroll huh? Sorry to tell you but we ain't givin' it!"

"Yeah! So butt off!" Sakura shouted, grabbing kunais.

Ariama took out her sword, chanted a few words until her sword was on fire with red and blue flames, literally.

"This scroll, what do you want it for?" Ariama asked.

But there was no reply, instead a reply in a big bang. (No not Big Bang Theory T_T...JK! XD)

Ariama dodged every attempt until she was surrounded by all the nine enemies.

"Alright, you want that bad huh?! WELL HERE IT IS!" Ariama shouted, she sounded for the jutsu she was about to perfrom.

"SWORD WHIRLWIND!" she shouted making an unusual hand sign, which let her hand on fire with the same colors as the fire of her sword.

She grabbed the sword and the sword went wild, it was swinging everywhere.

"You're being a nuisance, I guess you should be taken away." the slender figure said again.

A fox like thing and another monstrous thing attacked her from her front and behind.

Her shirt was all in pieces now, half that is.

Next thing you know, there's a big explosion and everything is scattered to the winds.

Naruto woke to voice of his mother helplessly shouting, "Wake up Menma! Wake up!"

He looked around, "Where are Ari and Sakura?"

Minato and Ariama's parents looked down at the ground.

"No..." Naruto sighed.

He walked up and got kunais from Sakura's backpack and was about to leave.

"Menma! It's too dangerous! You can't go!" everyone shouted after him.

Naruto plucked the teleportation kunai from the ground and said, "That's what you think."

Everyone tried to catch onto him but he was out of sight.

Sakura and Ariama were bait for Naruto to come near to, and boy did he!

He took one look at them and screamed, "ARIAMA! SAKURA!"

They two woke up and alarmingly looked around.

"N-Naruto?" they stammered.

"Well well well! You've finally come." a familiar, yet an unwanted, voice grinned.

"Madara!" Ariama shouted, trying to break free form the chains but it was no use.

The same Anbu Black Op figure came out of the shadows and hurled attacks at Naruto.

Then just when everyone thought he was done for, the Akatsuki shot back numerous attacks at the slender figure.

"Akatsuki! They're on our side?!...But how?!" Sakura shouted questionably.

Ariama grunted, making a face, "This world is the opposite of ours remember?"

"Oh right." Sakura nodded.

"I should've thought so..." Madara said, then fled.

"That chicken." Ariama said, not noticing a bright light was about to demolish them.

"LOOK OUT!" Sakura shouted.

Ariama looked toward it and closed her eyes.

Itachi stood in the way and blocked off the attack and then unchained the two.

"Phew." Sakura sighed.

"Thanks." Ariama said.

To her surprise he replied, "No problem."

Sakura and Ariama looked at each other and shrugged.

Naruto looked relieved and shouted down at them, "TAKE CARE OF THEM FOR ME!"

Naruto ran down towards the boy again but stopped when he shouted, "THAT CHAKRA DISGUSTS ME! YOU MUST BE ERASED FROM EXSISTENCE!"

Next a copy of the nine-tails appeared.

When the boy's mask fell off Naruto saw it was his own image but with dark hair and a whole other story.

"Pity you don't have the full Nine-Tails huh?" the boy grinned.

He sent some type of orb towards Ariama again knocking her out.

Naruto's face stiffened.

But inside he screamed, 'NOOOOOOOOO!'

"That girl has the other half right?" the boy smirked.

Naruto and that boy, along with the fake Nine-Tails were having a battle for life right there.

Naruto was pinned to the ground so hard that the whole ground broke and he bursted through the hole ground itself.

He was splashed in water and nearly drowned.

 _INSIDE NARUTO:_

 _NINE TAILS: YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO LET HIM JUST DO THAT?_

 _NARUTO: WHAT OTHER CHOICE DO I HAVE? I DON'T HAVE THE FULL NINE TAILS INSIDE ME._

 _NINE TAILS: HERE'S THE PLAN, I'LL SWITCH BODIES WITH YOU FOR A WHILE AND I'LL BE ABLE TO GET THE FULL NINE TAILS INSIDE YOUR HANDS._

 _NARUTO: RIGHT LIKE THAT'S GONNA WORK! YOU PATHETIC LIAR._

 _NINE TAILS: I SWEAR, I HAVE WAY MORE DISGUST WITH THEM THAN YOU._

 _NARUTO: HUH? THE ENEMY OF MY ENEMY IS MY FRIEND HUH? OKAY THEN._

* * *

"Alright then." Naruto said at last.

"Huh?" the boy said, confusedly, yet rudely, stared.

Naruto looked upwards where Ariama was floating in front of the full moon, being sucked of her part of the Nine-Tails.

Her eyes were filled with light, her stomach again showed a spiral and she let it all out.

A streak of red light was rushing down towards Naruto when it hit him.

The REAL Nine-Tails was standing there and was beating the fake to the ground.

After he was finished he grinned and separated once more and then went back to it's jinchurikis.

Ariama awoke, looked around and screamed in tears of joy, "NARUTO!"

Her tears went so far down, they splashed on Naruto's face as he looked up.

Naruto smiled, "I love you."

Ariama did a giant leap down as she shouted, "Woah!"

"Huh! I GOT YOU!" Naruto shouted.

He quickly moved to where she was leaping and caught her entire body all in one catch!

Minato and the rest quickly teleported and looked around cautiously.

"Menma!" Kushina shouted, running towards the boy's body where it lay dead.

"Ariama!" Ariama's parents shouted, running towards her and giving her big hugs.

"Menma! You okay?" Minato asked.

"To be honest, I'm not Menma, my name is Naruto, and we're not from this world." Naruto replied.

Ariama let go of her parents grasp and nodded.

Minato stared, along with the others.

In the distance Madara and his goons were gone, back to reality.

Ariama held Naruto's hand tightly.

Naruto looked shocked he looked over at her, "Huh?"

"Thank you for saving us...For saving me." Ariama whispered.

Sakura gushed, "Hehehe!"

They started fading away because their world was calling them back.

"Well, it was great while it lasted, but I hope you live your lives in happiness and not danger." Naruto said once he looked at his fading hand.

"Dad! I'll miss you and mom!" Ariama shouted.

Sakura smiled and gave one last wave, then they all were gone.

 **BACK TO REALITY! LITERALLY!:**

The three were back at the place they first were, the park.

All of them ran and reported what happened.

"Well, guess he's still out there...Madara." Tsunade hissed.

"Don't tell anyone else, or else there will be more panic attacks." she warned.

The three nodded and left.

As they walked they heard yelling and screaming near by.

"SAKURA!" the shouts came.

"Huh?" Sakura said looking up and seeing two figures, her mother and father.

"There you are! I thought you gone for sure!" Mrs. Haruno squealed.

Sakura cried in the tears of joy and gave them big hugs.

"I missed you both!" she shouted.

Naruto and Ariama giggled and looked into each other's eyes for a long time.

"Well, see ya." Naruto smiled and waved.

"Yeah, see ya." Ariama replied sheepishly.

When Ariama was walking all alone, she saw two slender figures, jumping around and shouting her name.

"ARIAMA! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!" her cousin shouted.

"I hope she isn't lost." her sensei said.

"Pfft! Please! She knows this place like the back of her hand!" her cousin said once more, this time crying.

The figures stopped.

"There there, she'll be here, I'm sure of it." Kakashi comforted her, hugging her tightly.

Ariama scrunched up her nose and teased, "EW GUYS! GET A ROOM!"

The two looked up in surprise, "Did you hear that?"

"Only one person says that..." Kayame said, looking up from the dark.

Ariama cocked her head and gave her sheepish smile, "Heh heh, Hey."

Kayame ran like a bull and punched her head.

Kakashi ran up to her then sighed, "Ah...Cousin love."

"Ow what was that for?!" Ariama shouted in pain.

To her surprise, Kayame gave her a big hug, "I missed you, you goofball."

"Me too." Ariama replied,

Kakashi looked and smiled, "And then you hug her? I'll never understand you two-"

He was pulled in by Kayame, "Shut up and give her a hug!"

The three smiled and gave each other hugs.

 **BACK AT ARIAMA'S PLACE...:**

Naruto was still climbing his steps when he saw a girl standing there, face to face, inches away from his face.

"I beat you!" she chirped.

"Hey Ari." he smiled.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

The two stood at their doors and opened them up.

Ariama's was clean and smelled like roses, she was ready to sleep in her OWN house, NOT a castle this time!

"Ari! Someone's in my house!" Naruto replied, panicking.

Ariama and Naruto inspected the light that came from his room then they bursted in with funny looks and standing in funny positions, holding their kunais.

Sitting their was Iruka sensei, and he burst out laughing.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" he laughed.

"Huh! Oh it's you Iruka sensei." they two sighed in relief.

"What's this? Chocolate cake?" Ariama asked.

"I might've been harsh to you Naruto before so here's a sorry gift." Iruka smiled.

Naruto eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Oh come on! Just eat the cake! It's gonna go stale!" Ariama teased.

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

Naruto and the rest got dressed and leaped out toward the dawning sun.

'I am...' they thought.

'Naruto Uzumaki...' Naruto thought.

'Ariama Izakami...' Ariama thought.

'Sakura Haruno...' Sakura thought.

When they united they shouted, "AND I'M A NINJA!"

* * *

The end bros! I hope you enjoyed my OC twist in this AMAZING Masashi Kishimoto Road To Ninja fic! Please like favorite and all that good stuff! :)


End file.
